


Paint my Heart

by Lisa_Q



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, University AU, _OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Q/pseuds/Lisa_Q
Summary: Akihito is in trouble finding a figure for his theme, Alluring. For his final grade he must paint his masterpiece. And look what he's got?
Alluring. Indeed.





	

 

He sits down infront of the dressing table in his room staring at his own reflection on the mirror, Akihito pushes back a swath of his blond hair that falls over his forehead. According to his art instructor, each student must paint a masterpiece that will represent their final grade of the second semester. He has already decided a theme, and that is "Alluring". As of now, there hasn't a single idea in his mind of what to paint. His friend Kou has suggested of some landscapes while Takato suggested of anything that he likes the most, something that suits his theme. He's thinking of taking Takato's.

There's someone he actually wanted to paint from the very first time he saw this person, he's a graduating student in business department. At first he thought its just a mere desire to paint such a handsome face, day after day as that person walked past their room, there's not a single moment he wasted just to take a glance on his face on the slightly open door. The more he appears infront of him, the more he wants to paint him. What should he do in order to get this person's approval? One thing is for sure, he needs to know the person, most importantly his name. Another thing is what's he like, rather, his personality. Is he a moody one? Or someone easy to get along with?

Lately he become obvious, Takato and Kou has notice his actions. Since both of them are in business department as well, its easy for Akihito to fish his background. The person he wanted to paint likes pretty girls and or feminine boys as long as they are pleasant in his raven eyes. He also has collected other informations about him such as how he loves to read books, it doesn't matter if its fictional or non-fic as long as it interested him,  sometimes he spent bookshopping at the bookstore near the university. He also likes to hang out with his long run rival friend, long run rival because those two since childhood they loved to compete with each other, it seems like it rooted into their system that its as if everything is a prize to win.

Akihito starts removing the pins from his hair that he used to clip a while ago, the shoulder length strands fall to his shoulder blades in a soft tumble. He picks up the grey handled brush and in meandering strokes he pulled the bristles through the tangled locks slowly and closes his eyes from the calming feel of the gentle tugging. Its been a year since he last cut his hair and now its longer than the usual. He put down the hairbrush and stand up, then he walk towards the window overlooking the whole city as the night wind gusted through his fresh porcelain face.

"Hmmmm, it's a wonderful cold night." he softly mumbles as he feel the gentle touch of the cold wind due from the rain this afternoon. He's looking forward fir tommorow finally having the oppurtunity to ask Liu Fei Long. It will really be good if one of the university hearthrob will agree to be his model.

Rewinding what happened yesterday and today, it would have turn a good memory if not the infamous rival of Fei Long has ruined it. When he heard that Fei Long will sneak to the bookstore before going home, Akihito raced down the hallway from the second floor of the arts building department, sprinted to the stairs when no one was looking and jumped to the groundfloor from the fourth step. He craned his head towards the gate and there he saw the broad shoulders of the said guy. From thereon he followed him secretly until they reached the bookstore.

To look naturally, he padded his feet past the door with the muffled crackling sound of his boots as he observed the swivelling heads behind his back and posed himself as if he was a companion of the long raven haired guy ahead of him. Unaware that at the background a piercing pair of golden orbs has been following him around. Flurry of speculations tailed him, slyly he curved a smile as his eyes glistened with pleasure. He's enjoying the tense their presence has made while they ran rampant inside of the bookstore like models. When Fei Long stopped at particular shelf, Aki halted too ignoring those curious stares withering about them. His only concern focused on the said guy.

When Fei Long trudge to the counter to pay for the book that he picked, Aki quickly walked near him in a surreptitious caution with light careful steps. He grabbed a book and hide behind the shelf, he peeked at Fei Long while his hand flipped on the pages. Then there was a sudden snap like a boots crunching the floor. Turning around, his face almost crash against with the stranger behind him.

"S-sorry," Akihito apologised.

But the smug face stared at him annoyingly.

"Do you understand what you are reading, baby?" his voice was low and...mocking? 

Akihito was surprised that there was someone in his back. The man cornered him around his arms, there's a strange gleam in his golden eyes making his heart lurched in uncomfortable extra beats and drew a shiver from the marrow of his bone. The man smirked as he poked his finger on the open book he was holding. Unwelcomed color paraded along his face, embarrassed to find out that the book was up side down.

"What are you reading anyway?" another question came out from the man's mouth and took the book from his hand. Akihito shut him with glares.

How in hell could he forget that wherever Fei Long goes, his rival friend was also there like a dog tailing his owner?

"How to seduce the man you love," he hummed. Then he craned his neck and looked at the direction where Akihito was looking a while ago. "I see," one corner of his lips twitched and then he returned his look back at him. "Planning to seduce Fei Long?"

Akihito found his voice. "No, that's..."

"Good."

"What?" he snapped.

"Seduce me instead and I'll be a willing victim," he wasn't certain if how he had moved forward, his head bent over him and before Akihito knew it, a warm passionate lips was pressed against his.

_Waaah! He completely misunderstood!_

Akihito felt his blood rushed of outrage, heighten by a blazing desire to kick him on the ground but then its too late. He's gone like a thin air, laughing.

 _Asami Ryuichi, you beast!_ he silently scream, raising a fist at the fading back.

Then...

"Hi," came a voice behind him.

Still fuming, Akihito turned to face the person talking to him. "F-Fei....Long-san," he stuttered, surprised.

"Hmmm? You know my name," Fei Long posted a smile.

Bemused, Akihito couldn't help his face blushed. "Err, that's....well, with your f-face and popularity, no one in the university couldn't hardly recognised you."

"Is that so?" Fei Long once again smiled. "I'm flattered."

_Woah, he's even more handsome!_

"Oh, I'm A-Akihito."

"Nice to meet you, Aki. Is it fine to call you that way?"

"Sure, no problem." Akihito said, captured by Fei Long's intent gaze until his cheeks were infused with hot bloody color.

A gap of silence ensued between them before Fei Long cast again another words. "So, I assume we go in the same university then." 

"Yes,"

"By the way, I saw you with someone a while ago, your friend?" out of no where Fei Long asked giving him a narrow-eyed glance to where Asami faded.

Akihito frowned. "No, just someone who asked something senseless."  _Wait. That means....he saw-- the kiss!_

Fei Long nodded. "I see." _Did he just lied about Asami? Hmmm...I smell something fishy. It makes me more interested to find out what's their relationship._ "Anyway, are you done?"

"Ah, yes!"

"Shall I walk you home?" he said and gave him  a smile.

Akihito's heart throbbed so rapidly he could feel it against his chest. "Thank you but it's fine. I have another thing to do."

"Oh, that's too bad." Fei Long replied looking apologetic as he met his eyes directly. "Well, I'll just hope to see you in the university tomorrow then?"

"Sure, I'm no where else but in the arts building." he informed.

Even when Fei Long has gone five minutes after, Akihito remained still inside the bookstore fighting to settle his roaring heart, letting his excitement cool down. This is his chance to ask him as his model. Another minute more and Akihito went out to see their family driver but what awaits him outside was the least person he wanted to see. He took a few distant behind him and stood there, flicking his eyes at opposite sides hoping to see the driver.

"Yo, baby!"

Akihito ignored the call, but Asami Ryuichi was persistent.

"...baby,"

"What? Will you please stop calling me that? I'm not your baby and we don't have any relationship, you're not even my friend!" Akihito snapped.

"We can start our relationship now then,"

"Stop it please, you're not funny at all. And what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you,"

"Go away!"

"I can't do that. I'm sending you home, 

"I don't remember you as my driver,"

"Alright, let me be your driver from now on,"

"What's wrong with you? Will you please cut if off?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. And don't wait for your driver because I already send him home."

"What did you say?" Akihito couldn't believe there's such an arrogant guy like him.

"Just get in," but Asami ignored him.

"Hell, no!"

Silence flutter in the air.  _He stop. Good, just go away and leave._

Akihito gasped with shock when suddenly two strong arms hoisted him from behind, and in just a heap he saw himself being carried like a sack of rice in Asami's shoulders.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Since you don't listen to me, it can't be help."

"Put me down, you bastard!" Akihito shouted as he punch Asami's back.

Everyone around suspiciously glaring at Asami, one concerned citizen step in. "Excuse me, but-"

Asami snarled. "What? We have a lover's fight, do you have a problem with that?"

The citizen was more than grossed than frightened at the end, he left.

"L-lo....l-lover's fight? You must be dreaming asshole!"

Asami opened his car's door and yanked Akihito at the passenger's seat, fastened his seatbelt and then slammed the door close. He walked around to the driver's seat, sat and fastened his seatbelt then drove the car ignoring the blond's yapping.

"What's your problem? Why are you doing this to me?" Akihito tried to asked calmly.

Asami barely glanced at his side. "You already do know who am I to you, don't you?"

Akihito averted his eyes, Asami... _yeah, who are you to me anyway? You are just the same with my father, with mother...no one is actually concern about how I really feel. You do as you like without asking if its fine with me or not. All of you are just thinking the same, its all about money! Money! Nothing but money, damnit! Just go to hell!_

Asami seemed to finally understood him he didn't bother talking to him again until they reached his home, no goodbyes or goodnights Akihito entered the gate. Asami left with a long sighed yet satisfied, if only Akihito knew...but, there's no way he will tell him.  Its just felt good teasing him as usual.

 

"Its late, go rest." a soft and warm voice sounded behind Akihito.

He turned to see his mother. "Mom,"

"Your father just came back, he said he had late dinner with the Asami."

_Asami again, bet they just talked about money, or me as if I'm a commodity for their trading. Hmp! I'm your son! Please have concern on my feelings!_

"Ah," he said with no interest. Might be best to sleep after all, nothing's gonna come out from their mouth anyway and its tiring hearing it almost everyday.

_If only...._

 

_………_


End file.
